Ash's One Million Dollar Question
by hooves6242
Summary: Ash is on Who Wants to be a Millionaire.Will Ash be able to answer the one million dollar question?Pokeshippy mentioned....i might make it longer if i get an inspired...and dont kill me if it sucks it was 4a.m. 4 chapters! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

The Millionaire music plays in the back round.

"Welcome back to Who Wants to Be a Millionaire,"Regis said wearing a black suit with a lavender tie," Our contestant today, Ash Ketchum, is going for one million dollar question. (A/N: obviously this could never happen we all know that Ash can not think and couldn't even get on the show…let alone get to the millionth dollar question. P.S. the reason I have Regis is because that's the version I typically watch. -) The camera zooms in and we see a kid wearing a black t- shirt, blue jeans, and a pokemon league hat , and a blue jacket with short sleeves.

"Uhh...Hi." Ash said with an embarrassed look on his face and rubbing the back of his head.

"Ash are ready for the one million dollar question?"

"I..I guess so."

"Alright here it is."

The lights dim and the millionaire music plays in the back round. (Again)

"Alright Ash here it is for one _million_ dollars… Who is your true love????"

Ash sweet dropped and as soon as he heard the question (maybe even a little before Regis finished saying _love_).

"Are you O.K.???" or at least that's what ash thought he heard Regis say, it was so hard to hear with his heart beating out of control. Once Ash's heart rate went back down he gave a simple nod.

"Your choices are A. Duplica B. Misty C. Melody D. Brock (A/N: I had to put something like that in there.) Ash once again sweet drooped while nearly all of the audience screamed (at the top of there lungs might I add) 'I know the answer!'

"Well, I think it's pretty safe to eliminate Brock… I _Hope_ it's safe to eliminated Brock."

Ash sat there in silence for a few moments scratching his head as he did so.

"Why didn't anyone tell me the last question was going to be the hardest?"

"Ash, have you ever watched this show?"

"_Maaaaayyyyybe_." (Just so you know Regis had the 'That explains sooo much look on his face)

"Do I have any lifelines left?"

"Surprisingly, yes. Yes you do."

"What is it??????"

"50/50"

"Ok I would like to use that."

"Computer, please take away two wrong answers." Brock and Duplica's name _magically_ disappeared.

"Umm… well…hmmm ok umm," a few more minutes of rambling, "I know I'll list the good traits of both of them!"

"I don't care what you do as long as you answer the question."

"Uhh… Did I say that out loud??"

"Yes!!!!" said the audience.

"Okay. Umm… Let's start with Misty. I've known her since I started my Pokemon journey, she's one of my best friends and she helped me through a lot. And Melody….Well Melody… Umm… She saved my life…oh wait no that was Misty…umm… Melody…Melody…Oh She was annoying…wait that's not a good thing," A few moments past, " Well since I can't think of anything good about Melody. I think the only obvious answer is… wait what was my other option?"

"B. Misty"

"Oh. Ok, my answer is Misty." Cheers came from the audience and you could hear some people saying what took him so long it was _such an easy question_.

"Is that your final answer?"

"Hmm… let me think about this," the audience sweet dropped, " I'm kidding. Yes that's my final answer."

There was a few you sucks from the audience, then there was silence music playing etc.

"Is that the correct answer… For one million dollars," a few moments passed before misty's name lit up and money started to fall," CONGRADULATIONS!!! YOU WON ONE MILLION DOLLARS!!!!"

Ash stopped jumping," One million dollars I thought I was playing for pizza." Ash said completely disappointed.

"What did you think this is Who Wants to be a Pizza-aire?"

"Yeah…"

"You Idiot!!! WAKE UP!!!! Wake UP!!!!!"

"That's strange your voice is beginning to sound like Misty's."

"I Am Misty!!! WAKE UP!!!!"

"But I'm not asleep."

"This is hopeless Pikachu Thunderbolt him"

"Piiiikkkaaaachuuuuu!"

Ash is now sitting up in his bed (completely fried might I add).

"Ash I could hear you screaming down the hall. (A/N: Misty got stuck at Ash's House during a surprise visit)"

"What was I screaming?"

"B! B! Misty! Misty!"

"heh heh"

"When I came in you said 'I Thought I was playing for pizza'"

"Oh… Uh…Ok ."

"Well I'm going back to my room now." Misty turned around to go back to her room.

"Hey Myst."

"What?"

"I…I love you."

Misty stopped right in her tracks she was not expecting this. She always thought if she had to start a relationship with Ash she would have to say something.

Misty turned her head and said "I love you too Ash." And continued walking.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone!!!!!! I have decided to add a second chapter…which was something I wasn't sure whether or not I would do. But I did and so you guys should all be happy…HAPPY!!! Hehe…calming down now…Thanks for all the wonderful reviews(ok it was a couple reviews…but that's not the point!!)ok im going to stop talking and let you guys get on with the story…

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Who Wants to be a Millionaire…cause if I did do you really think I would be hear?? So…um…yeah don't sue…but if you must…HE DID IT!!!!!points to evil cousin Justin

"Errmmm…"Ash moaned turning away from the sun,that had awoken him the second time that night when he tried to get some sleep in his own home. (The other time he was awoken was obviously Misty and Pikachu…)

"Why does it have to be so briiiight????" Ash whined as he sat up, after realizing trying to go back to sleep was pointless. He got up and got dressed; anything that had happened when he woke up the first time in the middle of the night had either been forgotten or just shoved into the back of his mind. Ash then…umm…well we'll say tripped (on air) while going down stairs (while landing on his chin to.). Ash headed towards the kitchen. (A/N:I know such a shocker.)

"Hi Sweetie, how are you this morning?" said Delia Ketchum in her usual peppy-ness.

"Fine."Ash's reply was dry. He was obviously _not_ in the mood to talk.

"Would you like some pancakes? They're your favorite kind chocolate chip and blueberry."(A/N:I could see Ash liking that…don't know why though.)

"I'll take fifteen!" Ash said more enthusiastic than before, not yet awake though.

"Only fifteen?" asked Mrs. Ketchum worriedly, he usually ate 20 at the least.

"…and ten waffles" Ash added.

"That's the Ash I know." Mrs. Ketchum thought.

After Ash ate his breakfast (which turned out to be 20 pancakes and 15 waffles) Ash noticed there was something missing, something important.

"Oh duh." Ash thought to himself.

"Hey mom, where's Misty?"

"Oh, she went shopping a few hours ago, she should be back any minute now." Mrs. Ketchum whipping off a plate.

"Oh, okay. Hey I'm going to watch t.v. now." Ash said while leaving the kitchen.

About fifteen minutes later while Ash was watching "Who Wants to be a Millionaire" he heard a door open behind him. When he looked back to see who it was, he saw none other than the one and only Misty Waterflower, the fiery red-head with an attitude.

"Hi Mist." Ash said, turning his attention back to the television.

"Hey Ash." Misty said taking a seat on the couch next to him. "Whatcha watching?"

"Who Wants to be a Millionaire." Ash said, remote in hand (just in case).

"What's the guy up to?"

"1,000 dollars."

"Oh…"

A minute or two passed before anything else was said.

"Hey, Misty?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know that they don't give out pizzas for this game show?"

"Yes Ash and I should know this because I'm the one who told you."

"Really? When?"

"A few years ago…"

"Oh…Hey how come I don't remeber any of this?"

"You forget things easily."

"Oh Yeah? Prove it.''

"Okay I will, umm…Do you rember anything from last night?"

"I rember you waking me up, and telling me I was screaming in my sleep."

"Do you rember anything you said?"

"In my sleep or to you?"

"To me."

"Uhh…Nope not a thing."

"Oh, Ash." Misty said depressed. The only thing Ash did was give her a strange look.

A/N: There you everybody chapter two.Yay! I'm sure you are all overly joyed…not really. So umm…yeah another one of my master pieces (yeah right) that I came up with in the middle of the night when everyone else is asleep.sigh Oh well…I hoped you all enjoyed it, if you liked it review and if you didn't…lie and said you did…no im just kidding complaints welcome. Thats it for now. TTFN ta ta for now.

-Chels/Mori(long story)/Horse freak/geek who doesn't like the new American voice actors for Pokemon and is still writing letters of complaint.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3…I WIN!!!!i don't know what I won…but I won it!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon….blah,blah,blah….

Any human being (or pokemon) could have told that Misty was upset, any human being that is besides Ash. It took him a while before it _finally _hit him. Hesitantly Ash asked (A/n: sorry have to get this out of the way…Ash asked. Ash asked. Ash asked. Ash asked. Ash asked.) "Misty is anything wrong?"

"No, of course not. What gave you _that_ idea?" Misty said with a smile as best she could, trying not to look and/or sound upset (both at which she failed). She really wasn't to surprised that Ash had forgotten, he barely remembered things while awake, was he really go to remember in when he was half asleep.

"Are you sure? You sound…kind a upset…"Ash stammered, not really sure what to say.

"I told you it's nothing!" Mist said with a mixture of confusion and annoyment.

"C'mon Mist, I know you better than that." Ash said rolling his eyes and playfully nudging Misty.

"Oh…Well…" Misty stopped, was she really going to tell him what he had said to her the night before? Nope, "It's nothing."

"No Misty. I almost found out what's bothering you, and I'm not gonna stop till I hear the whole thing."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, last night you said some… _things_." Misty said in utter dis believement that she was going to tell Ash that he said that he _loved_ her. Misty couldn't help but wonder how he was going to take it. Would he simply laugh in her face and say that that was the most ridiculous thing that he had heard? Even if that was the reaction, it was worth taking a shot. And you never know he could admit that it was true and they would live happily-ever-after.

"Well? What did I say?" Ash said. He _prayed_ he didn't say something stupid.

"Y-y-ou…s-said that you…l-l-l-lo-lo-loved me." Misty managed to say.

"Waahhh?" Ash was completely taken back; out of all the things he thought he would say, this had not been one of them. Oh, and what a _lovely_ way to tell Misty how he felt, in the middle of the night after she had woken him up because he was sleep screaming, and worst he didn't even remember it.

"Mist, are you sure you didn't dream this up?" Ash said, once again, not knowing what to say.

"Ash, if I had dreamt it don't you think it would have been, oh I don't know, romantic?" Misty said totally having a point.

"I guess so…"Ash said hanging his head down in disappointment (or confusion...or both.)

Misty, not wanting to discuss the topic anymore, went upstairs. While Ash just sat on the couch, dumbfounded at what had just happened. Telling Misty that he had loved her, like he had, was not one of the ways he had planned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hello everyone, it is I…again. :) Well, first off sorry I didn't update as soon as I wanted…but at least I beat all my friends at the updating thing. So anyway, please excuse any typos it is currently 4:58 am and I have gotten barely any sleep…and I have had a couple of people say that they could go over this for me, but I would just feel to guilty about it….Oh, Happy Halloween!!!!!! This year I am a Andrea Silver, which is me in my friends fanfiction…so basically its me in a hufflepuff costume, with a broom, screaming "I Believe I Can Fly" at the top of my lungs.- so yeah…Oh guess what (I'm going to tell a completely random story…get out while you still can.) on Wednesday I was talking to my friend Mary Alice, I was saying how that are other friend, Kat, hadn't given me the link to her website. So this one kid name Tyler came up (I will most likely call Tyler Tama-chan or Tamaki in this story.)and said that he would write it down for me, so I said okay and then he said " Well, I'm going to need paper." So I had him this piece of scrap paper that was sitting in front of me. So, I turned back to Malice and continued talking…I turned back around and Tamaki was going through my binder, so I, being the nice hufflepuff I am, said "Tama-chan get the hell out of my binder." And he said no because he was going to write down the website for me. _Then_ he took out my **personal** planner. So Malice and I end up chasing him around the room before sitting down…so while he's leaning over a desk, I picked up Malice's social studies book, tip- toed over to Tamaki and…hit him in between his shoulders, he nearly collapsed - and I went back to where I was sitting and said "the hell with patience, kindness, and just-ness" and then Malice said "you know pretty much everything that someone in hufflepuff is."

Ok story about what happened to me on Wednesday over. Oh I should prob. Answer a couple questions I had…

"how can the sun wake up ANYBODY in the middle of the night?" well there are two answers to that..1 the sun got confused and thought it was in America…Or 2 (the real one) I just forgot to elaborate.

" those choco-chip and blueberry pancakes. .  
. they were choco-chip and THEN blueberry, right? As in not both in the same  
pancake?" unfortunately I meant both…in the same pancake…it's something my mind just created in the middle of the night. (yes I did copy and paste those 'cause I'm to lazy to type from memory.) umm… I think that's it..bye…

-Chels/Andrea/person who's in big trouble for staying up till 5 am just to write a fanfiction.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello! I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in like forever XD Hopefully you guys will like it…if not…I really don't care. OH! And before I forget, it's a song chapter with the song Temporary Insanity from the tv show Instant Star sung by Alexz Johnson.

Disclaimer: I didn't own anything in the first chapter, or the second, or the third…so chances are I don't own anything this chapter either.

**Temporary Insanity **

_Da da da da da da _

Ash needed to think. Think of a way to tell Misty that he really cared- really loved her. And whatever he did, it needed to be perfect. A HA! An idea hit him, he wasn't sure if it was the perfect plan he was looking for, but it would probably work. And let us hope it does work…for Ash's sake.

_Da da da da da da _

Meanwhile, Misty was up in the room where she usually stayed whenever she visited Ash. She sat in that room and thought, thought about what? Well, she thought about everything that had just occurred, mainly. She also thought about going back to Cerulean City, she was only visiting Ash, anyway, maybe it was time she went back home.

"Misty! Hey, Myst, get down here!" Misty heard someone call.

'Was that Ash?' Misty thought to herself, "I wonder what he wants"

Misty started down the stairs, and when she got towards the bottom steps someone pulled down and kissed her! Misty opened her eyes to see that Ash was the person who did this.

_What just happened?_

_Did you kiss me?_

'_Cause that's a place we've never been until now_

Misty stood there, completely dumbfounded. She didn't know what to think at the moment.

_And I don't know how it's going to be after this._

_Do we pretend these feelings don't exist at all?_

_Or do we fall? _

When they broke apart, Misty just stood there, trying to sort out her feelings. There were so many of them, she had no idea what to do, or what to say.

_My confusion shows whenever you get so close._

_I stumble, I stutter, forget what to say._

_I'm nervous, I wonder why I'm acting this way. _

"Ash…I- uh…" Misty began to say, but she had no idea what to say, "What was that?" she decided to say, angrily.

_It's temporary insanity._

_What's going on with you and me?_

_Is it real or is it fantasy?_

_Forever or just temporary? _

"Umm…that was…a kiss." Ash said, almost like it was a question. He was so nervous at the moment, he couldn't think straight.

"I know that!" Misty shouted, but then her voice became quieter, she started to stutter, "It's just…umm….uh… "

'Why am I doing this?" Misty asked herself.

_Whoa, oh, oh (insanity)_

_Whoa, oh, oh _

Ash began to blush, "I'm sorry Mist, it was a stupid thing to do. Let's pretend it never happened, ok?" He said.

_You made a move to change your mind._

_To much to lose, you've crossed the line between friends_

_And something more._

_Was it all a big mistake?_

_And if it was, it's much to late to undo, and I don't really want to..._

Ash turned around to go up the stairs, to his room. But Misty grabbed his arm.

_Let you go, but I still don't know_

_How I feel about you_

"No…Ash…it wasn't stupid." She said, still holding on to his arms, her eyes staring at her feet.

_What this really means_

_It's crazy to want you_

_Is it meant to be? _

"Huh, what?" Ash said. He expected…ok…he didn't know what to expect, but this wasn't really it.

_Its temporary insanity_

_What's going on with you and me?_

_Is it real or fantasy?_

_Forever or just temporary?_

"Well…um…you know….it really was sweet…I…you know…wasn't expecting it." Misty said, still staring at her feet and messing around with her fingers.

_Its temporary insanity_

_What's going on with you and me?_

"I love you, Misty. I really do." Ash said, slightly stuttering.

_Is it real or is it fantasy?_

_Whoa, oh, oh (insanity)_

_Whoa, oh, oh _

"I love you too, Ash Ketchum." Misty said, looking at him in the eye, with a slight nudge.

_Oh, what you do to me?_

_What comes over me, oh? _

And they kissed

If this is crazy there's nothing I'd rather be.

Da da da da da da

Da da da da da da

Da da da da da da

_Its temporary insanity_

_What's going on with you and me?_

_Is it real or fantasy?_

_Forever or just temporary?_

They broke apart, and looked at each other.

_Losing my mind_

_Losing my mind_

_Losing my mind _

And they smiled.

_Losing my mind_

_Losing my mind_

_Losing my mind _

They had finally told each other how they really felt (with both in positions to remember it) after all these years.

_Da da da da da da _

_Da da da da da da_

_Da da da da da da_

A/N: Well, this is my fianl part of my first fanfic I hope you all liked it. If not then get over it!Uhmm...Fave...comment...stuff like that...It makes me happy and if im not happy...u die...simple as that :)


End file.
